<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned by Taufer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593396">Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taufer/pseuds/Taufer'>Taufer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The walls and the wilds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taufer/pseuds/Taufer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guardians awaken and are given the opportunity to either join the nine or the city. Accompanied by Taukeita, the champion of the light and plundered of the Vault of glass, also accompanying them is a certain Exo stranger and her mission to bring them to the Nine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Exo stranger/Original male guardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The walls and the wilds [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all, this is the revised version of the series I was previously working on. Please enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>